


Eccedentesiast

by savvywritestrash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, More tags to be added, Rating May Change, Revelations, Slow Burn, Spoilers, this is gonna have a lot of chapters lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvywritestrash/pseuds/savvywritestrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With in a world where no one should ever risk themselves for the affection of others, we may all learn to just become eccedentesiast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xander

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in first person POV. It alternates between Xander and Ryoma. The Chapter Title will indicate who's POV it is currently in.

          It all started with a promise and shake of hands… It didn’t matter at the time how anyone felt or what personal matters were there. We all had to set aside long harvested hate for the better of our own world. It was harder than one would think, to just… force yourself to even breath the same air as someone you’ve been brainwashed into hating. Up until that point in all of our lives, we’ve only ever known each other as enemies. 

          “Prince Xander,” 

          I had to look up and meet this man’s gaze. I already had bitterly thought at that point that we had the same look on our faces. Disgust. “Prince Ryoma,” 

          All the Hoshidans gathered behind him. All the Nohrians behind me. We stood there in silence, minus the thunder of the Bottomless Canon around us. It didn’t feel right to be there yet, as I and Leo had just turned against our father only hours before. 

          “I’m willing to set aside our differences, not only for Corrin, but Hoshido as well. I’ve put my full trust in him. If you are willing,” Prince Ryoma was someone I didn’t know well. But I had to listen to each word as if he was a trusted man I knew all my life. When he raised his hand between us, I remember just staring at it for a second, “I believe joining forces between Nohr and Hoshido would best help end this war,” 

          I just stared. Like I was trying to figure out if this was a trap or not. I knew already it wasn’t. But I couldn’t help but feel that. In the end I shook his hand, “I shall accept this proposal,” It was like I was spitting that through my teeth. 

          And I have to say, thinking back on it now, I remember that Prince Ryoma held onto my hand with an awfully painful and tight grip. The shake lasted long enough to make it either awkward or overly forced as well. We were both hiding venom back then. 

          Today our armies were unified under a single sun and moon. Today I had made sure to keep as much peace as I could. That was one of my major goals out of all of this, to get everlasting peace. I’ve become so tired with this war. If I could just turn it off with a flick of a switch, I would do it in a heartbeat. 

          I dropped my pen back into the inkwell. The black and shiny ink was drying on my finished letters. I could thank all these letters and all the noise outside to that promise three weeks ago. I still have yet to decide if that was a good or bad thing. If I was being honest with myself -which I never am- it was really a good thing. For starters I can safely say I’ve never seen Corrin so happy before. The same goes for Elise too. She and Corrin must have made it their sworn duty to befriend everyone in the army and spread as much… what did they call it? Peaceful waves? I don’t remember. 

          Either way, they were happy. So was everyone else. Not counting the constant wariness between Nohrians and Hoshidans. I can let that slide. There is bad blood between these people. So long as they didn’t act upon it, they could be as segregated as they liked. 

          “Brother?” 

          Leo, “Hm? Ah- come in,” He must be here for the letters. 

          The tent I had for myself was large. Much larger than the standard soldier’s tent. Mine was more like… a portable office slash bedroom. Hell, I even had a fireplace in here. A warm bed off the ground, a makeshift round table for meetings, then another table as a desk. There was a lot of leg room, so to speak. 

          And then there was Leo who was cautiously sticking his head in. He looked around and found me at my desk. A smile flashed on his face in some silent greeting. I only returned it with a nod. 

          “I see you finished the orders for the generals on the outskirts?” 

I looked at the drying ink for a second, “As far as orders go,” They weren’t really orders. I just had a small band of generals and their men hanging around Windmire. I needed an eye kept on Father, and Nohr itself. 

          “May I ask,” Leo took the letters gently in his hands. I knew he’d finish folding and sending them off for me, “But what are you going to do? Father.. He’s.. Well He’s gone mad!” 

          Really now? “I know,” I got up from my chair and paced around the desk, “I’m hoping they’ll be able to keep some calm and protect the people within the city limits,” I was very aware that over half the population of Windmire was underground. Secret tunnels lead to the secret city. I use to go there when I was a boy. 

          But now all those people down there were at risk of death. Since Leo and I had left, Father has taken a turn for worse. Word have spread that he’s started attacking his own people… 

          “I should have never of left…” Leo and I were walking out of my tent by now. The evening sun was still as blinding as ever. 

          My brother shook his head however, “No, it was for the best. If you stayed, Father could have had easily killed you,” As true as it was. I still didn’t like hearing it. A grimace was on my face as clear as day, “Or worse, he could have turned you against all of us,” 

          Also very true. 

          Gods. I ran a hand over my face in some lame attempt to get my hair out of sight, “But still. If I was there, I could keep our people safe. What kind of Prince am I with no kingdom? I’m no Prince at all,” Blonde curls all fell back into the same place. Perhaps I should get a haircut soon? Maybe. 

          Leo sighed beside me. He muttered something under his breath too, but I didn’t quite catch it, “You’re not wrong, but you’re also not right, Brother. Excuse me for sounding rude, and morbid if you want to take it that way. But what kind of Prince are you if you’re dead? No Prince at all, other than in memory and maybe spirit,” 

          Damn. Was my mind too clouded to think straight, or was Leo just smarter than me? I have a strong feeling it’s a mix of both. 

          We got to the ends of the camp, and more into the common areas. The places with the mess hall, training fields, lottery shop and littered camp fires. I waved Leo off, who was now on his way to the pigeon coups to tend to the last of those letters. 

          Now… What was next for me to do? I had more work back in my tent. It was just paperwork, mostly more letters. But Corrin had struck myself -and Prince Ryoma- with the task of the next battle plans. I should probably attend to those soon. However at the thought I got this deep weight in my stomach that kept screaming to  _ not do that. _

          Ah… I’d have to get over this skin crawling stubbornness sooner or later. I’d much rather it be later, as in never. But I couldn’t do that. In fact I could never do anything I ever wanted. Ever. It’s just not possible.

          So with that, I stomp down any emotions I have into some dark pit inside the back of my mind and head to get those battle plans. I’d have to find Ryoma after that and… get along with him. Now that was much easier said than done. 

          The man was infuriating if I had to be honest. He.. I don’t know. There was a subtleness to his narcissistic attitude and cockiness. I knew my distaste for him had to do with a past we didn’t even share. I just grew up telling myself to hate those who were enemies of Nohr. But the air he just carried around himself wasn’t something I liked to breath too much of. Now he, and every other Hoshidan Royal and soldier here was no enemy. It was a change I still couldn’t swallow. 

          And speak of the devil. I had to do a quick stop in my walking to calm my nerves and quiet my thoughts, “Prince Ryoma,” 

          He finished talking with one of his retainers, waved them off, then turned to me. The first thing I noticed with his thick frown and knit brows. He wasn’t pleased to see me either, “Prince Xander,” He greeted formally with a nod, “Is there something you need?” 

          I’m sure anyone walking by would say we looked like two snobs trying to outwit each other in a silent battle of formality and politeness. That was the point. We had too. Our actions would influence our people. If we fought, they fought. If we distanced ourselves, they distances themselves.

          I cleared my throat and gave a gesture with my hand for us to walk. He strode beside me and listened, “There is. Corrin had tasked us with battle plans,” 

          “That’s right,” 

          “I was hoping we could get to those? If not now, then when the time is right, and we both have the moment to spare” I wasn’t about to offer when the time was right for just him. I had my own problems to deal with. I wasn’t about to cancel my whole day just to get twenty minutes of his time. I’d be damned if I did that. 

          “Of course,” He kept his gaze locked straight forward. Interesting, “We could work on those now, actually. Shall we fetch Corrin?” 

          “It would be best,” And with that, we departed. I’d head to get the little papers I had for the next plans. He’d fetch Corrin. Then all three of us would sit down in the War Tent and put ideas into efforts, and efforts into plans set in stone. That’s not to say there wasn’t any arguments. I often didn’t agree with Prince Ryoma’s strategy. It was very Hoshidan, and not something I was use to following by. These meetings always ended fast and hardly got anywhere.

          Corrin always played peace maker as I and Prince Ryoma passive aggressively called each other scum and mocked each other’s pride. In all my years, I don’t think I felt more like a child than when I was forced into the same room as that Prince. 

          I had a good feeling that this would all come back and bite me in the ass anyways. I don’t think it’d be so bad if I just held on a little longer to hating him. He already made it so damn easy… It’d be a shame if this war lasted any longer than a few more months. I don’t think I could spend much longer bickering with a fool no finer than the High Prince of Hoshido himself. 


	2. Xander

          “But, Bother!” 

          I had to suppress the huge urge to roll my eyes, “Elise, I know you mean well. But this war meeting is no place for you,” I had a migraine already. It was right between my eyes, pinching right at my nose and throbbing at my temples. Elise was not helping me whatsoever. As much as I loved her, some days she was just too much for me. 

          She stomped her foot like a child, fists balled at her hips. I noticed her friend hiding behind her. Princess Sakura, “Brother! We both want to go! If we do- uh.. Wait..” She was making a poor argument here, “What was it you said earlier, Sakura?” No titles… were they that close? 

          “E-eh.. W-well,” Princess Sakura surely was very shy. She reminded me of myself, “If we go to… to the meeting. W-well be able to b-better prepare for those who a-are.. Are injured,” She kept avoiding my gaze, ringing her hands, scooting closer and further behind Elise. Very shy indeed. 

          “Yeah! That!” Elise snapped back to me with a new glare. It could easily match my own passive scowl, “See! You’ve got to let us go, Brother!” 

          They had a point. However I had to ask myself, when did it become my executive decision to allow or not allow them into the meetings? Sighing, I let my shoulders slowly slumb with a wave of my hand, “Go, go… I don’t think anyone would mind. Just don’t cause any objections. These are serious,” 

          Elise tossed her hands into the air and started jumping on the spot, “Yes! We did! Thank you, Brother!” 

          That all ended quickly because I gave her a firm stare down, “Elise,” She froze and looked at me. She knew what that tone of voice meant, “I mean it. No funny business,” 

          I was a little proud when she stood tall with her chin held high, “Yes, Brother,” It last maybe five seconds before she grabbed Princess Sakura’s hand in a fit of giggles and ran off. 

          I don’t think I noticed until now how close those two got. It was a little rattling, to say the least. I didn’t know they were such good friends. I could puzzle myself about all of that later though. Yesterday, Corrin, Prince Ryoma and myself created a battle plan. Today was the meeting that followed so we could review it with the rest of our leaders, and set forth the early stages of battle. I was just on my way there before I got stopped by those two. 

          Starting my short walk back up again, it didn’t take long for me to reach the War Tent. I wasn’t surprised to find only myself there for now. I always came early and made sure I was there before everyone else so I could properly set up the meeting. I took these seriously and I learned a long time ago, that if you want to get something done -and done right- just do it yourself. 

          Papers were set down. The large round table was cleared and covered with new maps. A huff of pride came from my chest as I quietly smirked at my job well done. Everything was perfect, just as it was meant to be. 

          A moment passed before someone else came walking in. It was Leo. But he was not alone. With him was Prince Takumi, and even Camilla. The three of them were chatting amongst themselves. Laughing even. Strange… 

          Leo looked up and noticed me staring. I would not look away, but follow him with a firm but meaningless glare until he was standing before me. A folder was passed between us, “The best soldiers from my reviews, just as you asked, Brother,” 

          I set the folder on the table without even looking at it, “Thank you, Leo,” 

          “Is there anything else that you’ll need?” 

          Camilla shared some low giggle with Prince Takumi. She even snorted. Which was something she absolutely hated about herself. Amazingly, she didn’t even try to cover up the fact that she just sounded like a piglet. Not that that was a bad thing… it was just… unexpected. 

          And to my shock it got even stranger from there. Elise walked in with Princess Sakura, and Princess Hinoka. They joined Camilla and Prince Takumi. All of them seem so happy to be in each other’s presence. 

          Leo’s question from before was long forgotten. Instead I said, “Everyone seems to be getting along well,” 

          “Oh yes,” He nodded his head, “Camilla is teaching Princess Hinoka stitching skills. Elise and Princess Sakura have been sharing music culture. Somehow Camilla has even fooled Takumi into having lunch with her,” 

          Interesting, “And you?” I looked at him with a lifted brow. Surely he didn’t think I’d just skip over the fact that not five minutes ago he came in here laughing like a school boy. 

          “Me?” Seems he didn’t even consider it. 

          “Yes, you, Little Brother,” I gave him a slight nudge with my elbow. There was even a low grin on my face for once, “How have you gotten along with our new allies?” 

          He swallowed down a gulp, then gave a nervous laugh. He was acting like he just got caught doing something so terribly wrong, “Well… I’ve been teaching Princess Hinoka strategy. With Takumi I’ve been passing books with. He has a good taste in literature it seems,” 

          We both watched the group mingle around. More people have arrived by now. Such as other leaders, and several retainers. Unfortunately I had the displeasure of catching a glance of Prince Ryoma coming in as well. 

          “What about you, Brother? I don’t think you’ve mingled around with any of our Hoshidan comrades yet,” 

          He knew damn well what he was doing. I snapped my attention back to Leo and let out a huff, “It’s not my duty to do such things,” I lied, “Neither do I have the time,” 

          “Oh, of course,” Leo nodded his head, “But of all people, you should at least try to get along with Prince Ryoma, right?” 

          I look back at Leo. Just barely catching the smirk on his face. I fix him a glare and ask, “What makes you think that?” 

          He was quiet for a moment. Both our gazes turn to said Hoshidan Prince, who was talking with his own family members. By now, Elise and Camilla had fluttered over closer to us.

          “He’s your only equal,” Leo said in a hushed tone, “Not only is he your only equal, but he’s also the only one here who you  _ must _ get along with for the better of the realm,” 

          My only equal? I never even considered that true. But he was… wasn’t he? The only person in this room with the same power, and title, even understanding as I. I could alway count on Leo to clear the fog of my troubled mind. To which I often had very stormy thoughts all day long. I was thankful for what level headedness he could give me. 

          I watched for a moment longer as Prince Ryoma shared a laugh with his sister. According to Leo -who was right more times than not- I had to get along with this other Prince… Interesting…

* * *

 

          The meeting was a success. Thank the Gods. There was hardly any arguments. Everyone understood the battle plans. If all went well, by next week, we’d be marching out to battle again. I was rather proud of myself for coming up with these plans. It was always nice to see your hard work and effort being put forth into something great. 

          However I had a new problem. It wasn’t an easy task, nor was it something I truthfully wanted to do. But, it had to be done. 

          I waited until hardly anyone was left in the War Tent. My hands held tight to new papers, notes and things. Alright… I… can be the better person here. Wait, no. I am the better person here!

          “Prince Ryoma,” I called from across the round table. I stopped him just in time before he left, “May I have a word?” 

          He looked over his shoulder at me. I had to wonder how he honestly even did that with that… thing on his face. What was it? A mask? A Helmet? Amor? Whatever it was, the Gods knew he didn’t need it. 

          I followed him walking back in. Making note that he clearly kept his distance by making sure the round table was between us, “What is it you need, Prince Xander?” He lifted a brow at me, arms crossed. He looked like he already had a come back for whatever I was going to say. Typical. 

          Clearing my throat I said, “I have a proposal for you. That is, if you’ll hear me out?” 

          He watched me. The look he had on his face -the one that said  _ what-the-hell-do-you-want _ \- was now down and replaced with a more relaxed surprise. And just to push his buttons I made my way around the table with a swagger hidden in my step.

          “I’m listening,” He said. 

          I stood before him, a few feet clear between us, “I’ve taken notice that our families have gotten along rather well. This is good,” 

          “It is,” He agreed. Yeah, agree with me. You know I’m right, “It’s good to see everyone getting along,” 

          “Indeed. But I’ve also noticed a problem with this,” 

          “Oh?” Gods Help me, this man is an idiot. 

          I nodded my head, “I don’t think we have been trying very hard to get along with each, or each other’s families,” I watched him drag his gaze around the tent. Funny. He was avoiding having to look at me. Was he ashamed, guilty? Or was his pride hurting? “I propose we change that,” 

          “And how would we do that?” Now he was looking back at me. A challenge was in his voice. I could even see it in his eyes.

          “Perhaps we all start sharing meals together? Nothing says bonding like sharing the food you eat with those you trust,” 

          “Trust?” He suddenly laughed, “Do you trust my family, Prince Xander? Do you trust me?” Ah- somehow this got turned around on me.

          I must remember to thank the Gods however, because Camilla had come waltzing back into the War Tent. A smile was on her face as she greeted us, “Ah, Brother. Prince Ryoma. Bickering as always, I see?” She didn’t give us time to answer her question either. Instead she went to the table and picked up a book she must have forgotten, “But if I heard correctly. Which I know I did. Are we going to start having big family dinners?” 

          I could never know if she was doing this for me or against me. I want to say for, because she is my sister. But I also want to say against. Because she is my sister. 

          “It was only an idea,” I said, “It’s not something I’d enforce. I just-” I had a lose of words for a second. In that time I also made sure to put plenty of distance between both of them and got closer to the exit, “I had noticed how much you and a few others had started getting along. I thought it would be best if we all put in a little effort and started to put more trust in each other,” I got a snort of disbelief at that from… well. You know who.

          “Why… that’s a lovely idea,” Camilla said, “Please, we should. How about starting tonight? Both our families can start eating together. What do you think, Prince Ryoma?” She gave him one of her passive aggressive smiles. It could easily be mistaken for something innocent. 

          Thankfully Prince Ryoma was also a very dense person and he took the bait. He just gave a firm nod of his head, “It is a good idea. I’ll agree to that much. I don’t see any harm coming out of it,” Of course not! There was no harm to begin with you daft fool!

          “Ah, good,” Camilla’s smile only grew from there. I think it was high time I leave- “And what will the two of you do for some one on one bonding? Leo and I were just talking about how you boys only bicker and fight. If you’re to be allies in the future then you must learn to get along. I’m sure neither of you want to let yourself fall so petty to the floor and declare war on each other in fifteen years from now,” Damn it.

          I knew she was gonna do something against me. I knew it. Well, it was safe to say I was fucked by this point. I could try and escape out of the tent. But that wouldn’t make me the better man. And Damn it I am the better man here. I refuse to let someone best me, not my sister and not that Hoshidan staring at me now. We shared that glance though. Something mixed with worry and maybe… a mutually understanding. 

          “What do you propose we do?” Ryoma finally asked.

          Camilla gave a shrug. She tucked her book under her arm and made her way past me, “Oh that’s not my problem. I only suggested you two get along. For the better of everyone here,” She knew what she was doing. Between the lines. She wasn’t suggesting. She wasn’t even telling. She was mocking, “Train together or something. Whatever two lone and  _ I’m-too-tough-to-play-some-card-and-share-a-drink _ Princes would do to pass the time,” See. Mocking. She’s mocking us. What did I just say? 

          And with that. Camilla had left us alone. I felt like I was six again when my Mother made me play with the noble girls to try and befriend them and  _ maybe fall in love maybe not- maybe be forced to marry one anyways _ . 

          I looked back at Prince Ryoma. A moment passed where we just stared at each other. I awkwardly coughed into my hand, “So… training?” 

          Silence. Then, “Yeah.. Training. Yes. Tomorrow?” Why did it sound like I was being set up for something I did not want? I nodded my head, giving one last glance, “Tomorrow. I train in the evening,” 

          “You do? So do I,” He did? Interesting.. 

          “Well… good. Perfect then. It works out for the both of us,” A little too perfect if you asked me. We shared a mutual nod in agreement. I rushed my way out of the tent after that and bee lined right to my own. It went better than planned but it felt so… I can’t even find a word for it. Uncomfortable. 

          Oh wait. I couldn’t hide in here for the rest of the night! The task of our new dinner plans were to be set in motion. I must make an example… sadly. Oh I just wish today would end. Forever. Sweet tender sleep couldn’t come soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm looking back on the earlier chapters I have, things start really slow and there isn't much build up of plot until the forth chapter... 
> 
> Thanks for reading though!! If you ever want to chat with me, find me here:  
> [Main Blog](https://mama-trash.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SavvyTrash)  
> And if you want to read more of my work, find me here:  
> [Writer Blog](https://savvywritestrash.tumblr.com)


	3. Ryoma

          How can one day so late in the fall feel so ugly and hot? September was rolling out the door here soon and October would be waltzing in in no time. 

          I fixed my jaw and looked to the sky. The sun was making it’s great fall to the earth already. Hm. Maybe if I found something to distract me, I could avoid this- this… thing? This event. 

          “Brother,” I turned my gaze from the golden sky and to my brother. Takumi walked over to me with some books in hand, “Are you busy?” 

          The correct answer was yes. But I said, “No, is there anything you need?” 

          “Only a second,” Takumi gave a little wave of his free hand, “I was wondering if I could keep these books in your tent?” 

          “Mine?” What could he want out of this? I lifted a brow and watched him start to squirm under my gaze. That wasn’t my intention but it seems I need to be more self aware. 

          “Well… They are gifts. To… a friend… friends? Yes. Friends. I’m just trying to keep them hidden for a bit,” 

          Ah. That actually made some sense. But still, “Why don’t keep them in your own tent? Is there something wrong there?” 

          “No! No! I just-” He suddenly let out a heavy sigh. I watched him roll his shoulders, look left then right, then left again, “I’ve got a good feeling someone might be stupid enough to go snooping. I just want to ensure that the surprise isn’t ruined,” 

          I mulled over my answer. I saw nothing wrong in it, “Sure. Put them in the top draw of the desk in the back. I don’t even use it, so knock yourself out,” 

          Watching Takumi’s face brighten in a massive smile warmed my heart. I loved more than anything else to please my siblings. Seeing them happy made me happy, and that was enough to live off of. I would have bothered to ask who the books were for, but Takumi was already running off and shouting his thanks over his shoulder.

          I’d chuckle, shaking my head and thinking to myself how much growing he still has left to go. 

          Now… I had someplace else to be. I’d squint up one more time at the evening sun. Looking at it and hoping maybe it’s start lifting into the sky and moving backwards. 

          I wasn’t looking forward to this event. This… Training per say. In fact I tried my best to ignore it all day long. But the more I tried to ignore it, the more I thought about it. I wanted to kick myself for not having thought of this first, quite honestly. It made me look like a slacker. Which I am not. I slack the least. If anyone is at all slacking here, it might as well be Prince Xander himself. I hardly see him interacting with anyone but his family. He never comes out of his tent -unless the task calls for it- and he’s always holed up behind excuses of work.

          Well not today at least. After yesterday, we had to come to a hard set agreement to start training together. 

          I won’t lie. I’ve always wanted to cross blades with Prince Xander. He clearly and without a doubt is a worthy challenger. But he was also a man I did not get along with and didn’t want to even waste time around. I wanted to put a blade at his throat still...

          But that was my own fault. Naturally I’m already an instigator. To top that, every time Prince Xander said something, I had the urge to one up him and seem better, bigger and greater. Shamefully, it was like I was a kid. I’m not fully to blame here either! Prince Xander did it too! He’d always try and pick fights just as much as I did! At least I’m willing to admit to myself -and others- that I’m aware that I’m doing this.

           I’ve already seen Prince Xander deny up and down that he was acting childish or foolish. 

           Princess Camilla was right, however. We couldn’t let this bickering go on. No matter what, at the end of the war, we needed peace between our countries. If we did not even get along with each other now, then what would stop us from going back to war again in a few years? 

           I didn’t want to think about that. Not now and not ever. I guess I’ll just have to fog my mind with other thoughts. Ones about better times or perhaps old memories. I’d settle on aimlessly walking to the training grounds while fondly remembering my youth. I had no doubt that Prince Xander was already there. It just didn’t seem in his character to be late, or even on time. It only seemed natural for him to be the kind of man that shows up fifteen minutes early. I already noticed he did this at War Meetings. 

           Huh.. 

           Much to my surprise... There was the Crown Prince of Nohr free of heavy armor or restricting clothes. He seemed to be wearing a more airy shirt and pants. It didn’t look very Nohrian Royal. He stood in the center of the field. Just standing there and holding that ungodly sword of his with one arm. What was the name of it again? Siegfried? Perhaps it was a divine weapon like my own Rajinto. How such a dark and smokey thing could be divine escaped me though. 

           I rested my hands together as I crossed my arms, “I didn’t know this is what you called training, Prince of Nohr,” 

           A snort came from him. He never turned to look back at me either. Rude. I never properly greeted him either so I guess I’ll have to let it slide.

           “I’m not training,” He said. He sounded so confident in his answer. 

           “Oh?” I walked around to face him. I still had to wonder why he wore no armor either. Had he not thought it important? Or was he really that stupid? I surely was not going to drop mine any time soon. If we were to come here and clash swords… then why on earth would he have no armor himself?

           Prince Xander looked me in the eye for a moment then fixed his gaze back on the horizon, “I’m testing myself. It’s not training because this isn’t benefiting me at all other than the knowledge I gain,” The confused look on my face must have been enough for him to go on explaining, “Clearly you’re smart enough to notice the size of my sword,” 

           “It’s taller than me,”  I dead panned, “I don’t want to know why. But if I had to guess, it has to do with ego?” 

           Prince Xander’s extended arm holding that heavy sword twitched slightly. I could only smirk at that. I must have hit a nerve. How pleasant.

           “No. It has nothing to do with ego,” His voice was remarkably calm, “I didn’t make this sword and it wasn’t passed down to me,” Finally he let his arm fall. The split end black blade pierced the ground like a hot knife on butter. I looked back to meet his gaze. We got locked in mutual glares, “I ride a mount. If I had an average size blade, I’d never hit my enemies,” 

           I fixed my jaw a few times. Trying to read anything on his face. It was damn harder than hell. He was built like a wall. I gave in and just moved to stare at the sword. I had to give it to him. It was intimidating as hell. Even now. I felt like if I looked at it too long It’d cut me with it’s reflection alone. 

          “You said it wasn’t passed down to you?” 

          I noticed the sweat at his brow. He must have been out here longer than fifteen minutes. 

          Prince Xander nodded his head, “It was not,” 

          “So it was never… Never your father’s sword?” He just shook his head. I pressed my thumb into the curved and golden handle of Rajinto. I felt the life of the blade swarm through my hand and into my body. The very base of the blade reflected the evening sun light. I was quick to put it back into place. 

          At the same time, Prince Xander lifted his weapon from the ground, “No. My father had nothing to do with this sword. I got it on my own. I spent many years of my life trying to tame it,” 

          My curiosity got the better of me. Where did he get this sword from? Was it… could it possibly be like the one Corrin had? That.. killed Mikoto? It was not given by King Garon though. That didn’t seem ease my mind or suspicion in any way. 

          Without me even speaking, he went on to explain, “There is darkness in this sword, no doubt. It has a mind all it’s own. I was told it has the soul of a long dead dragon in it,” I’ve seen it smoke before. That purple mist and fire it was always encased in when on the battlefield. There wasn’t a sign of the smoky breath now, just a smooth and reflective black blade.

          The Nohrian Prince wasn’t doing any good in fixing my interest. He only made more questions bubble around in my head. Like this one, “Who gave it to you?” 

          He waited a moment as he placed the sword back into it’s proper sheath. Prince Xander clicked his tongue as he said, “The Rainbow Sage,”

          No way, “Impossible,” I stared at him and he just stared back like some stoic knight. I could just make out that little glint of amusement in his eyes, “Only four people have returned from the Rainbow Sage alive,” 

          I saw him smirk for the first time ever and he held up three fingers, “I am number three. Both our fathers visited the Rainbow Sage. I did as well, many years ago when I was younger. Then an unnamed knight did as well,” 

          Impossible! No! I refuse to believe this! How on earth…? Have I finally met someone truly greater than myself? I’m not trying to sound arrogant here- I mean it! I’ve never met anyone alive who has been my equal but has also outdone me in something. This is a shocking and unwelcomed first. 

          “Hmph,” I gave him a pointed look, “I had no idea…” I really didn’t. I just crossed my arms over my chest and tried to play it off. Didn’t we come here to train together or something? 

          There was a soft clicking noise that pricked my ears. Some clinks of metal on metal. Prince Xander had taken his sword and started to fumble around with it, “What are you doing?” I asked. He didn’t answer me. He just took the sword and placed it down beside the large shed wall.

          “We are training, are we not?” He finally said. He picked up a wooden pole from the wall of training weapons, “I think it’s best we do not use real swords. I also haven’t fought with a javelin or spear in a long time. It’s about time I touched up my skills,” 

          This man was extremely odd. First there was no armor, then all this talk about swords and Rainbow Sages. Now he wanted to train -with no armor!!- and with a weapon he lacked skill in?

          He had a point however about using our own swords, “Are you that confident in yourself, Prince Xander?” I reached around to the hilt of Rajinto and clipped it undone. The white blade would be set down, leaning against the wall and right next to Siegfried. 

          “Not at all,” He said. I gave him a cocked brow and took a wooden katana off the wall. Prince Xander twirled the spear pole in his hand a few times. It was a little impressing. Only a little, “Am I wrong to assume this is just a friendly spar?” 

          That got a chuckle from my chest, “Hmph- No. I just feel as I have the upper hand,” I swung the light training katana between my fingers with ease. I wasn’t stupid, both of us stared each other down and took a few impressive swings. Intimidation. 

          As I walked left, he’d follow facing me as we circled each other. I’d point the katana’s wooden blade and he’d twist that spear a second time. Like a pointer I wiggled the katana around, gesturing at Prince Xander, “Why no armor? I’ve been wanting to know for a long time now,” 

          “Don’t need it,” 

          “So you are overly confident. So be it then,” I wasn’t doing this to make the field fair. I wasn’t doing it for anyone but myself. But I reached around to the straps holding my head gear in place and let it fall. 

          Prince Xander watched with the smallest lift of his lips as I shrugged of the most of my own armor. Only from my waist up, “Nice to see you come out of your shell,” His voice dripped with mockery and sarcasm.

          Hardy fucking har har, Prince Xander. I won’t let you think you’re better than me. 

          “Shut your mouth and keep your eyes on me,” I sneered back. He wouldn’t be making snappy comments like that after I was done. Maybe he’d learn a thing or two about respect! 

          He took his stance, the spear pole held in both hands across his chest, “Don’t hold back now, Prince Ryoma,” I’ve always noticed my name sounded strange coming from his Nohrian accent. There was to much emphasis on the first syllable. Nohrian was such a strange language of tongue rolling and deep throat talking. It was like someone speaking with stone in their throat, “I’d hate to gloat about my victory at dinner,” 

         Prince Xander bore his teeth at me in some flashy and challenging grin. I’d flash one right back, “I think you mean my victory. I wouldn’t dare lose against you,” 

          “No?” Shit! He lunged at me without warning! What a scumbag! Truly he was the Nohrian Prince and heir to the throne. He was as unfair as they get! I didn’t have time to leap back so I could only block- and I couldn’t even do that well!

          The spear was over my shoulder and at my neck. I was a little thankful there was no sharp blade at the end of it. The pole trapped my own weapon against my chest and Prince Xander firmly pressed the spear into me so I wouldn’t move. The rage the flooded my body was unbearable. It got worse when he smirked devilishly at me like a child. 

          An innocent tip of his head, and Prince Xander lowly said, “A spear fighter is stronger than a samurai. I may not be a spear fighter. I may only be a paladin. But I know how to use one of your strongest weakness already. A shame, Prince Ryoma. I haven’t even learned what your strengths are and yet you’re already crumbling at my feet,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm looking back on the earlier chapters I have, things start really slow and there isn't much build up of plot until the forth chapter... 
> 
> Thanks for reading though!! If you ever want to chat with me, find me here:  
> [Main Blog](https://mama-trash.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SavvyTrash)  
> And if you want to read more of my work, find me here:  
> [Writer Blog](https://savvywritestrash.tumblr.com)


	4. Xander

          Our weapons clashed like a boom of thunder over the valley. He’d dive forward and try to cut off my swing, but I’d just jerk to the side so he’d barely miss my skin. 

          Prince Ryoma let out a hiss, but there was a mad grin on his face. He was having fun. And surprisingly, so was I. 

          I was out of breath and sweaty. I was tired, sore, even slightly bruised. But by the old Gods and the New… I don’t think I’ve ever felt more alive- I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun.  

          We’ve been at this training thing for a few days now. The last four to be exact. Each evening as the sun touched to horizon, we greet each other with no words and got right to business. 

         “Do tell,” We took a step back from each other. Prince Ryoma stood proud -or at least tried in his battered state- and he lifted a brow as he spoke in short gasps, “How long are you going to keep up this… this jumping game? Huh? Why don’t you just take a hit- like a real man,” 

          He needed to work on his mockery. 

          I stretched out my sword arm, giving a few swings at the light wooden sword with a bitter and fake chuckle, “I’m not jumping- Prince Ryoma,” I spat out his name like it was poison on my lips, “Why don’t you learn to hit, like a real man,” I must have struck a nerve because his face got all twisted up.

         Though he didn’t do anything about it. He just stood up taller, leaning back and stretching out his shoulders, “We can finish this bicker fest tomorrow,” Nice to see he agrees that we bicker, “Shall we call it for the night?” 

          “Would it stop you if I said no?” I challenged him.

          He let out one short laugh, “Ha! No, in fact, it wouldn’t,” Of course. I rolled my eyes at that. 

          The way we treated each other hasn’t really improved all that well. The only thing that has changed is that we argue less. That’s only because we fight each other later during training. I wouldn’t even call this training, really. It was more of, who can hit who harder with a wooden stick. 

          I looked to the sky at that moment. I saw how the sun was gone but it’s light still lingered, “Everyone will be eating soon,” I stated to no one at all.

          Prince Ryoma would reply no less, “How soon is soon? I’d like to clean up before eating, at least,” 

          “If I had to say,” I was pulling this out of my ass, let’s be honest here, “Thirty minutes, an hour at most,” That sound right, sorta. 

          But hey, he took it. Prince Ryoma gave a short nod of his head while he ran a hand over his face, “Good enough for me,” He stretched his arms up and over his head, then swung then around his arm a few times. 

          I put up my weapon, placing it on the wall with all the others, “Are you heading to the bath house, then?” He let out some grunt in return. I guess that meant yes, “If you’re late, I’ll let the others know,” I got to watch Prince Ryoma walk off with laughter bubbling around lowly in my chest. 

          If I was a good person, which I am, I would have told him that Camilla and most of the other women around Camp bathe everyday before dinner. I am a good person, believe me, I’m good because Prince Ryoma doesn’t need my warning. He can learn about this for himself. He could had there now, and possible -most likely- walk in on them, or he’d just slowly be disappointed and forced to wait. I’ll find out at dinner no less.

          In the meantime, I might as well get myself cleaned up. It’s not the most respectable or gentlemanly thing to show up for a meal in sweat and dirt. 

          When I got to my tent, I’d have to take a moment to catch my breath. Sometimes one just has to stop and let the wind blow you around a bit. Life was hard, it wasn’t meant to be easy. If it was easy, no man, woman, or child would be fighting so damn hard to stay alive. 

          My mind wandered a bit too. Mostly to how Prince Ryoma and I have been getting along. I’m not sure if it was a good or bad thing, that we just mindlessly kept our hatred tucked in our pockets when we spoke or sparred. It was honestly amazing, or at least on my behalf. I was surprised that I hadn’t let my own anger get the better of me around him. And not the pointless bickering banter we’ve come accustomed to sharing. 

          The true rage I had for him and his people. The ones who flaunt and banter around their plentiful harvest while my people sit by and starve. The same people who.. Murdered my two closest friends in cold blood right before my eyes. I was only a teen- in my own homeland on Nohrian soil. Yet still my ever faithful retainers died because of Hoshidan Ninjas. 

          Funny… Prince Ryoma has two ninja retainers… I couldn’t help but feel they might be the same people. 

          I tossed away the clothes I wore with dirt embedded into them and changed myself into one of the few finer sets of clothes I had with me. Being at war didn’t give me the pleasure to dress nice, and I had limited everything. A new and foreign type of living, but not unwelcomed. Never once had I gone a day without something I needed within arm’s reach. I guess that’s what you get for being a Prince. I chuckled a little at that.

          Sometimes I even forgot who I was. Just now, as I stared at my own reflection in the small mirror on the dresser, a bowl of lukewarm water beside it. I looked at myself and I didn’t recognize who was staring back. I didn’t see me, I saw some passive man with a permanent crease in his brow. Someone who was strong and confident, who was born ready for his roles in life. Oh... No that wasn’t me. 

          I grabbed a rag and dipped it into the water, cleaning the uneven shades of dirt and dust off my face. 

          There was hair coming in on my jaw and right along my neck, “Huh…” I hated having facial hair, to be completely honest. It was itchy, and made me look like someone I didn’t really want to think about. Seeing as I had the time, I opened a draw and watched a blade slide into view. 

          I looked at my reflection not ten minutes later, cleaned and shaved. A towel around my neck and scars just peeking out. Disgusting. The ugly little bastards at my collarbone where the only scars I hated to see upon myself. Any other was just a boring story. I walked away from the mirror with a new topic of sour thoughts on my mind. No longer was my thoughts clouded with Hoshidan hate, just a stronger hate for myself. There was nothing more for me to do here other than listen to the thoughts rolling around in my head. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing to do, so I left to the dining hall. 

* * *

 

          I was busy rolling around the clear white wine in my glass. Everyone else was enjoying themselves to quiet chatter or hushed whispers. 

          I’d look over just in time to see Camilla’s smile grow with tender love, “I saw you painting again, Elise,” Camilla’s voice was always as smooth as silk when speaking to our little sister, “Will you show your art to us when it’s done?” 

          “Maybe! If I finish it that is,” It was no surprise to me when I saw our Hoshidan counterparts with skeptical looks on their faces. They must be having a hard time understanding why Elise liked to paint pictures during the middle of a war. Or maybe they were trying to figure out when she had the time to do such leisurable things. 

          Elise shrugged her shoulders, pushed one of her large pigtails out of the way then reached for one of the wine bottles only to get her hand lightly slapped by Leo, “Maybe I’ll get my painting done the day Leo decides to love me,” She muttered harshly under her breath. 

          “Seems the painting will never be finished then,” Leo grabbed that same wine bottle and moved it far out of our little sister’s reach, “How disappointing. I was looking forward to seeing colors waxed out into a canva- ah! Hey!” 

          “Hush your lip before you make her cry,” Camilla’s hand swatted harshly at the back of Leo’s head. I held back a chuckle when all his hair got swiped up and out of place. It was already hard enough to hold back my own amused smile. We haven’t had a dinner like this in years. Even if the Hoshidan family was here too, it was nice. Corrin even sat with us, he had a shallow but happy smile on his face.

          “Not even I am that mean to my sister,” Ah, Prince Takumi. The young man had some clever look on his face. It wasn’t anything hostile, because he and Leo slowly shared some knowing chuckle. What- did they have some inside joke? 

          “Well,” Leo’s laugh still leaked into his voice, “You’re not wrong. I wasn’t being mean, though, just honest,” 

          They’d chit chat back and forth as I eventually tuned them out. I was never much of a talker, I didn’t like to talk anyways. It always got me out of breath, and tired or emotionally drained. Looking back on it now, I feel like a bit of an outsider caused by my own demise. Everyone at our little table smiled and talked together. I only ever gave a single word unless spoken too. Even Prince Ryoma spoke more than I, and he spoke a lot with Elise. It really… really got on my nerves how friendly everyone has gotten. Mostly because I felt left out… That didn’t matter though. I’d drink down those feelings with every sip of lukewarm wine. 

          Camilla’s hand came from the shadows and gentle clasped over mine, “How are you doing, Brother?” I just lifted my brows at her. Like she expected me to say something clever, or did she actually care enough to really ask? 

          All I got was her staring me down with a smile, and her grip slowly becoming tighter the more I kept her waiting. Setting down my glass and sitting straight, I’d sigh, “Hah.. I’m fine, why do you ask?” 

          I could feel the abrupt and unwanted stares of everyone at the table lock onto me. So the second I started talking everyone just had to listen, huh? Wow, I feel so not very honored as my blood ran backwards and flooded my flickering heart with anxiety. 

          My gaze slid back over to Camilla. If I looked at her and ignored everyone down the table trying to ease their way into this conversation… I might just be able to last with this one last glass of wine.

          “You’ve just been quiet,” She clicked her tongue, “I worry, dear Brother. Please, tell me about your day?”

          Really, now? I fiddled around with the thin stand of my wine glass before looping my fingers around it, “You know what my day is like. You’re in it half the time. Work as usual,” 

          She laughed. Why was she laughing? Why was Elise grinning like a fool and whispering to Princess Sakura? This wasn’t helping my nerves. I better just.. Drink some more wine, yes. I can do that. Camilla finally let go of my hand too, “You’re as stubborn as always, Xan,” Gods- here she is with the nicknames again, “I know what you do. I’m just desperately hoping that some day you’ll add some spice to your life,” 

          “What in the Gods names are you talking about?” I asked her. 

          She stared me down with a innocent grin, “You’re dull,” Her voice was sharp and pointed, “That’s what I’m talking about, Brother,” 

          I’m not dull! I do… plenty of things that aren’t dull! Though it was a lot harder for me to actually tell her this. I just scoffed under my breath as I brought my glass to my lips, “At least I know more about our family than you do” 

          A shame that she heard me too, “What? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you, Xander. It’s poor manners to mumble,” 

          I never got to down the rest of my wine either. I just set the glass down, “Oh, nothing, Cam,” I mocked her earlier nickname, “Worry not, I didn’t say anything that would bother you,” 

          “I think you did,” Something about our conversation -more like argument- reminded me of when we were children, and we use to play games over meals on who knew the most about what. Father always granted the winner an extra dessert… Anyways. Camilla waved her hand, “Come on, Xander, please, enlighten us on your unending knowledge!” 

          I looked around the table. I saw Camilla with her forced and temperamental smile beside me. I being at one end, everyone going down the sides. I follow down the table to see Princess Hinoka looking slightly frightened, then Leo shaking his head. Directly across from me at the other end was Prince Ryoma, holding his own Hoshidan style glass in his hand with a bewildered look on his face. There was Prince Takumi who looked upset, Elise and Princess Sakura both with eager smiles like this was story time, then Corrin looking overly tired but ready to listen. 

          When I glanced back at Camilla, her smile said  _ prove me wrong _ . So I had no other choice. I cleared my throat and stared down at the table covered with food, “I.. I know plenty about our little family,” I started, “I know more than you even, dear Sister,” She looked offended, “You could even test my knowledge. I know Leo has a problem in the mornings with waking up. Elise is the complete opposite. She’s the first up out of all of us, and has an amazing memory too. You take the longest baths of anyone I’ve ever met, Camilla, and you hate roses. For reasons I will keep in the shadows, I know roses are your least favorite flower,” 

          I stopped for a second, and saw that everyone was still tuned in. My skin had a wave of goosebumps and shivers, but I suppressed it with a tired sigh, “Leo stays up the latest. Elise hates bitter candies. Corrin’s favorite season is fall, and he loves the smell of misty air,” I’d slowly list off things here and there. Careful not to say anything embarrassing for my siblings or that may cause problems. Apparently it was impressing, because everyone at the table would start asking me questions. Not that I minded… it just.. Hah… talking. I didn’t like talking. It took my breath away and made my stomach quiver in all the wrong ways. The conversations got lost in wine drinking anyways. I won’t lie, I had the slightest warm buzz that numbed my mind into a cozy pleasant cloud. 

          I had dreamless sleeps that night. There was nothing but the sound of endless silence lost in the winds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man sometimes I just wonder what the ever living fuck am I writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading though!! If you ever want to chat with me, find me here:  
> [Main Blog](https://mama-trash.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SavvyTrash)  
> And if you want to read more of my work, find me here:  
> [Writer Blog](https://savvywritestrash.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, and tell me what you'd like to see happen from here? I hope you look forward to more coming soon!


End file.
